paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solstice
Solstice is a very special kind of pup that barely anyone knows about. She's a Santa pup! Meaning she is a pup that works for Santa, not only that she is Santa's right hand pup always helping him. She even helps him with deliveries! Solstice belongs to 258raindrop, please do not edit without permission Appearance Solstice is a Karakatschan or in other words a Bulgarian Shepherd. She has a somewhat black head (not totally black), with a small white spot under her nose. On her legs she has small black spots as well. Part way down her back she has a black patch that stops just before her underbelly and travels halfway down her tail. The rest of her body is pure white like the winter snow. She is also extremely floofeh~ She has one forest green eye (Left) and one lovely red eye (Right). She wears a blue color with golden bells and also a blue bracelet that has a bell too. And what is a Santa pup without a red Santa hat? Personality Solstice is extremely giving and kind. She loves making toys and giving to those that absolutely need it. She is protective and is immune to the cold basically. She loves the snow and staying at the workshop to help the elves with cooking, building toys anything. Her favorite job though is helping Santa deliver presents on Christmas Eve! When it comes to meeting new people or pups she is extremely shy unable to speak that high to them (think Fluttershy). It takes a while for her to open up making her extremely antisocial to any new pups or people. Bio Solstice has been a part of the Santa team for years. Not many know the story of little Solstice though, and she likes it that way. She keeps herself secret from the world, because she likes it that people and pups think Santa is the one that delivers the toys himself. She usually gets the small towns and houses that aren't usually in a town like mountain homes or people that live out in forests. Stories she appears in By me: By others: Collaborations: Trivia *She loves Mrs. Claus' cookies *She was named after the Winter Solstice *Solstice looks younger than she actually is *Jingle is Solstice's Sven (In Frozen), Solstice will give Jingle a voice and talk for her because she is just that antisocial, The little reindeer has been her actual friend besides everyone at the North Pole. *Since her sleigh is so small it only requires one reindeer to pull. Her little reindeer helper is Jingle (When she's old enough of course) *Even though she makes a voice for Jingle, even around the elves, the elves let her do her thing because they know how much of a troubled past she had Crush Thinking she won't have a crush because of her being really antisocial she doesn't really know any other pups. Gallery SCAN0231.JPG|My sketch done of Solstice~ Will be colored soon~ Category:Female Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Christmas pup Category:Females Category:Helper Category:Girl Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters